A life to remember
by Scarlet64
Summary: You and the love of your life. You never thought that your love would love you back. What happens when you are left alone for a few days? / This is not just Italy x reader. It will consist of other countries just not at the moment SORRY. / I know I really suck at writing summaries... :'(


**New story time! Hey guys, I'm going to be attempting to do hetalia character x reader. I've done an " x reader " so this is my first attempt so I'll start with an easy character. The first one is... ITALY! He is so adorable. **

"Vee~ Pasta~" Italy ran out of your class room and out of the school to get home since school is out. You laughed to yourself, "He's so cute..." You walked slowly toward's Italy's home. Your parents have left on a trip and left you home. You hated to be alone so you went to ask your crush if you could stay with him. You and Italy have been friends for years. But for that last year you've fallen in love with him. You loved his eyes and how they glowed all the time with happiness. You loved his outgoing attitude and his wonderful cooking skills. Italy's pasta was MUCH BETTER than England's scones. You loved just about everything about Italy, and you LOVED the fact you got to spend a week with him at his house. The only downside was that his brother still lived there.

You eventually got to his house after getting lost like you do everyday because Italy leaves you behind to get home and cook. You opened the door and took off your jacket and set your bag and homework by the door, "Italy, I'm here.." You sat on the couch tiredly.

"_ Vee~ Your back! Did you get lost again?" Italy smiled happily with his apron, that by the way was covered with flour. You sighed, "What do you think Italy. Maybe if you would stop running so far ahead of me I wouldn't get lost..." Italy looked at you with his sad eyes. You've never seen this side of him. He looked like he was about to cry. You realized that when you spoke to him with a harsher voice than you had planned AND you had blamed him for getting lost.

"_ I'm sorry... I didn't know it was my fault..." Italy's voice shook. He was about to cry. Without thinking, you got up and ran to him embrassing him into a tight hug. You brushed your fingers through his hair avoided his curl and patted his back trying to comfort him, "It's okay Italy... It was my fault. I didn't mean to yell..."

Italy sniffled as he hugged you tightly as if he would lose you. He started to hug you tighter and soon he hugged you so you couldn't breath, "I-Italy... can't...breath..." Italy let go of you and smiled his usual smile, "Sorry vee~" He skipped away to the kitchen. You felt bad that you had almost made the adorable italian cry. You slowly sat back onto the couch. That's when you heard a loud slam of the door which only meant one thing. Ramano was home.

You absolutely HATED Romano. Every since you came to stay he's done nothing but be a jerk to you. Every day at dinner he asks when you'll go back to, "that dump you call home". I sighed as Lovino walked into the house and grumply set his things in the middle of the room. You tried to smile, "Hey Roma-" The dark brown haired italian glared at you and cut you off, "Don't talk to me." Wow, talk about cold hearted.

You let out a sigh, man you REALLY hated that italian. The only good thing about being here is that you got to spend time with Italy.

~ le time skip till after dinner ~

You let out a sigh as you were working on your italian class homework. You took this class because Italy was taking it. And you've learned that you SUCK at this language. Italy was going through this like it was nothing right next to you. You sighed and became very irritated. "_ Do you need help?" You looked up and your ( e/c ) eyes lit up with happiness and nodded quickly. Italy smiled and walked over to the other side of the table and looked over your shoulder. He was so close, you could feel the heat from his body. You blushed softly and tried to concentrate.

In the end Italy had to do your entire assignment for you because you had no idea what you were doing. You sighed and took out your math along with Italy. You only had a few problems left on your assignment and you finished easily. You closed your book and put away all your books and papers. You sighed and laid your head on the table tiredly. You watched Italy silently as he struggled with his math. Italy looked at you hopefully. You let out a sigh, you didn't enjoy teaching people things but it was Italy so it was okay. You got up and walked over to him. You kept your distance from him because it was now your turn to look over his shoulder. You pointed at the paper as you explained every step of the problem and he caught on quickly with your help.

As you finished you stood up and stretched your arms, "italy... It's getting late I'm going to bed.." He nodded as he was working on his last math problem, "Okay, _. G'night." You smiled and went to the guest room and changed to your night clothes. You laid on the bed and as soon as your head hit the soft pillow you were fast asleep.

"Five more minutes..." You mumbled as you were being shaken by someone's hand. "_ Get up please.." You recongnized that voice as Italy's and opened your eyes slightly. His face was only inches away from your making you blush, "Italy? What is it?" You glaced at the clock, "It's almost midnight..." Italy looked at you sadly, "I had a night mare." You sighed sitting up. He really is a kid isn't he?.. You rubbed your tired eyed, "Why don't you go to your brother?"

"I did... He yelled at me..." Italy whimpered slightly. He was so adorable when he did that. You felt bad for him though. His brother isn't very caring. You patted his head and scooted over to make room for him in your bed. Italy climbed in with no hesitation and he hugged you, "The dream was so scary..." You brushed your fingers through his hair and he rested his head on your shoulder. You have always dreamed that something like this would happen. And it's finally true. Although you dreamed this, you two were a couple, and you guys aren't. As you brushed his hair you accidently tugged his curl. "_!" He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes tightly. You raised your hands, "Sorry Italy I didn't mean to!" You knew what happened when you touched the curl on his head.

Italy sighed slightly, "It's okay.. You didn't mean to vee~" He moved and laid his head on your lap. You started to play with his hair again. You saw his curl and had an urge to tug on it and then shook your head. Italy curled up still keeping his head on your lap and he seemed to be... snoring?... Did he really fall asleep? You sighed and ruffled his hair hitting his curl at you did so. His eyes jolted open and he looked at you sitting straight up. Well he's awake now. He had a small blush across his face and looked into your eyes.

You blinked as you looked into his eyes. You reached for his hair but he grabbed your wrist quickly not allowing you to go near it, "_ Please... don't touch my curl..." You nodded slowly, "Sorry Italy.." Italy nodded still blushing.

"_..." You looked at him at the sound of your name. "You know how we both do good and bad at classes?" You nodded knowing he was talking about the fact you sucked at Italian and he sucked at math. "W-Well... How about this... If I do good on my math test and you do good on your Italian test... We give each other... an award?" You looked at him wide eyed. W-What was he talking about?! Italy saw that you were startled and he blushed looking away, "I was talking about we could go to the beach..." you smiled slightly and nodded. Oh.. for a second you thought he was talking about a kiss. You nodded slowly a little dissapointed that it wouldn't be a kiss.

~Le time skip to after the test~

Italy ran out of the school and to his house. This time you ran after him. You both had passed the tests with flying colors thanks to each other helping one another out with the didn't get lost this time since you ran after Italy happily. He and you both ran up stairs and packed your bags to head to the beach. You guys decided to spend the weekend there. Just you and him. His brother had no idea and you guys didn't want him to know. You laughed as you ran into the bedroom you were staying in and packed your bakini and clothes for the weekend. You beat Italy downstairs and yelled for him to hurry up.

"I'm coming _! Just wait Vee~" the light brown haired italian ran down the stairs with a wide smile, "Alrighty! Let's go _!" You ran out the door with him right behind you and you got in the driver's seat of the car. Italy complained and you shook your head, "You drive to fast and could wreck! I'm driving Italy!" Italy sighed sadly and got in the passenger's seat and smiled once again.

Once at the beach it was still daylight and you and Italy smiled and ran off in opposite directions to change into swim suits. You came back in a (( fave color )) bikini and you sat on a beach towel taking in the sunlight and heat when Italy came running to you smiling happily in his flag swim trunks. You giggled at him running with that big smile on his face. He came running and you stood up as he stopped in front of you. He grabbed your wrist and yanked at you towards the ocean, "Lets swim _!" You smiled and nodded running into the ocean as you were being half dragged by Italy. You laughed as you swam and played in the water splashing Italy and tackling him into the water.

After a while of swimming you swam to shore and laid on the beach towel. You laughed when Italy was still swimming and then ran onto the shore only to trip which made you laugh more. Italy sat up laughing and sat next to you on his own italian flag beach towel. You looked at the sky as he went rambling on about pasta. You and Italy joked around until you saw the sun was setting. You looked at it in awe, "Italy... look.." You pointed to the sunset with a smile on your face.

Italy's eyes sparkled when he looked at the sunset, "So pretty vee~" The two of you watched the sunset quietly. Italy broke the silence, "_..." something seemed to be troubling him so you looked at him with a tiny smile, "Yeah?"

Italy looked at the ground, "I only had enough money to get a room with one bed..." You smiled, "That's okay Italy.. I can sleep on the couch." Italy shook his head, "No... I thought... maybe..." He put his hands in his lap and crossed his legs shyly, "That... we would share the bed..."

His words caught you by surprise. You blushed as you nodded, "Y-Yeah... Sure..." Italy smiled and gave you a bone crushing hug and stood up. It was getting dark now. He reached out his hand and you gladly took it. He smiled as he let go and ran to the hotel. You sighed and ran after him as you both laughed.

You walked into the hotel room and smiled at how nice it looked. You set your stuff on the floor by the door and smiled looking around. You saw the bed and laid on it exausted and let out a yawn. Italy walked into the bathroom to change. He didn't stop to change on the way unlike you. Your hair was still dripping from the swim at the beach and you looked at the ceiling. Italy came back in with just his boxers in. You sighed. That IS how he sleeps after all. You sat up with a smile. Italy was holding a towel and looked at you, "_ Your hair is wet..." He walked over and sat next to you and used the towel to dry your hair. You blushed deeply never expecting that he'd do that for you.

"Thanks Italy.." You turned to him and smiled as you brushed you now dry hair. You laid back on the bed and started to complain about how you were tired. Italy gave his cute little laugh and laid on the bed next to you. The bed wasn't that big so you guy had to lay quite close to each other. Italy blushed as he spoke, "_?" You nodded half asleep and hardly paying attention. You zoned out and just nodded as he asked you a question. The next thing you knew you were had your head on his bare chest and his arms were around you. You opened your eyes wide at the fact that he had brought you into a cuddling position and blushed. He was already asleep and you blushed when you could hear his heart beating quickly like he was nervous. You brought up your arm and started to brush through his hair. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at you. You pulled your hand away, "Sorry... D-Did I touch your curl again?" Italy shook his head and hugged you tighter, "No.. you just woke me up is all..." You blushed as you fell asleep in his arms.

You guys laughed and hung out at the beach the next day.

~ le time skip to next night ~

He didn't ask as he pulled into a cuddling position resting his chin on your ( hair color ) hair. You blushed even more when he started to play with our hair, "_ Your hair is so soft..." You blushed not knowing what do say. You looked up to him to respond but before you could say anything you felt something on your lips. You opened your eyes and saw that it was Italy's lips. You blushed deeply. Italy pulled away with a small blush on his face, "I'm sorry _... I was just curious about something..." You tilted your head, "Curious about what?..." He hesitated before answering, "If... your lips were as soft as your hair..." He spoke barely above a whisper. Italy went back to a cuddling position. You smiled slightly and reached over tugging his curl.

~ Le skip time to morning ~

You ached all over your body. You smiled thinking about what happened last night. You sat up rubbing your eyes. Italy was no where in sight. You sighed and was about to get to look for him when you heard the shower turn off and realized that that's where he must have been. He walked into the room with nothing but a towel around his waist. He walked over his hair dripping wet from the shower and kissed you on the forehead, "How you feel?" You stretched, "I ache..." He smiled and nodded, "So I do..." You smiled slightly and sat up and got dressed. Once dressed you felt someone hug you around the waist and smiled when you looked at Italy. Italy smiled and kissed you deeply on the lips, "Te amo, _"

~ le time skip for a few months ~

Your parents disowned you. That weekend you spent with Italy? Let's just say you got prego. Your parent(s) didn't like that idea and you refused to get rid of it. Your parents felt like they hadn't raised you right and they had you leave. . You sighed and rested a hand on the small bump on your stomach and knocked on Italy's door. He had no idea you became pregnant but you two have been dating. Guess now's the time to tell him. Italy opened the door and his eyes lit up when he saw you. He brought you into a bone crushing hug. "Italy... can't... breath..." Italy smiled and let go of you, "Sorry Vee~" You sighed, "My parents kicked me out and need a place to stay.. can I stay here?" Italy nodded with a wide smile, "Of course you can but, we'd they kick you out?"

After finally explaining every that happened and how. Italy looked at you wide eyed then to your stomach. He placed his hand on the small bump, "So... That's... a baby?... And... It's mine too?..." He looked up at you in utter shock. You nodded, "Yeah Italy..." He smiled wide and hugged you. He was obviously happy that he is going to be a father.

**The end. The rest of the story is all what you want your imagination to take it. DOn't know what my next x reader will be so I leave that up to you. Review what you want the next x reader to be on. **


End file.
